La prochaine fois
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Ma vengeance contre le couple RonHermione de JKR... ne tient pas compte du T7... Résumé à l'intérieur...


Titre : La prochaine fois

Auteur : Whitewolf / Mr. Tetedepigeon

Résumé : Après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione et Ron sont ensemble. Harry quant à lui reste seul car celle qu'il aimait ne l'a pas choisi. Les destins de ces trois personnages vont pour la dernière fois se croiser, s'entremêler et se séparer...

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling

* * *

Ils étaient trois. Depuis le début, ils s'étaient toujours soutenus envers et contre tous. À eux trois, ils avaient vaincu le Mal. Aux yeux du monde, ils formaient l'image même de l'amitié. Mais pourtant que faisait Ron seul à cette table de bar, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à moitié vide devant lui ? Pourquoi Harry affrontait-il la tempête de ce ciel de Novembre où l'orage déversait pluie et grêle mêlées, avec cet air si inquiet sur son Eclair de Feu ? Et où était Hermione ? Dans le bar, la radio au volume maximal pour lutter contre le vacarme des éléments fait retentir les premières notes d'une chanson au rythme vif. La voix cristalline de la chanteuse s'éleva.

_Laisse tomber les filles  
Laisse tomber les filles  
Un jour c'est toi qu'on laissera tomber_

Ron avala un nouveau verre. Le liquide brûlant transperça sa gorge. Pourtant cette douleur lui semblait bénéfique, comme une juste punition contre l'être qu'il était. Il porta le verre devant ses yeux, contemplant longuement les reflets irisés des torches dans les dernières gouttelettes ambrées accrochées aux parois.  
« Je suis un misérable » se dit-il  
Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il était incapable de prendre conscience qu'il avait mal fait. Etait-ce mal d'aimer le plaisir ? Il trouvait la réaction de Harry totalement disproportionnée. Et cette stupide chanteuse moldue qui s'y mettait aussi. Le monde entier était contre lui. Il se resservit un verre.

_Laisse tomber les filles  
Laisse tomber les filles  
Un jour c'est toi qui pleureras_

Harry n'avait jamais autant regretté de n'avoir pas pris le temps d'apprendre à transplaner. Il poussait son Eclair de Feu son maximum, et le vent violent qui soufflait dans on dos le propulsait également, comme s'il savait l'affreuse angoisse du jeune homme. Mais si Eole semblait soutenir Harry, Ouranos quant à lui déversait sur Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois toute sa violence. La pluie formait un rideau infranchissable, aussi sombre que le manteau de Nyx, sœur des Enfers. Harry maudissait Ron, et sa stupidité. Tous ces mois, il avait cru son ami, quand celui-ci lui disait que c'était fini, qu'il aimait Hermione plus que tout, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Quand il avait appris que Ron avait malgré tout continué ses frasques, il avait ressenti une colère au moins aussi grande que face à Voldemort. Il aurait pu tuer Ron sur place, mais celui-ci avait alors ajouté que Hermione venait de tout découvrir. Le cœur du jeune Survivant avait alors sauté plusieurs battements. Il connaissait par cœur son amie et savait très bien dans quel état elle devait être. Sans un regard pour Ron, il était sorti, et s'était envolé vers la demeure de ses amis.

_Oui j'ai pleuré ce jour là  
Non je ne pleurerais pas  
Non je ne pleurerais pas_

CRAC ! En arrivant dans son salon par transplanage, Hermione ne ressentit pas l'habituelle sensation de nausée. En fait, elle ne sentait plus rien, ni la douleur de ses mains en sang d'avoir tapé contre les murs, ni les hématomes de ses jambes et de ses pieds dus aux coups donné aux meubles. Elle ne sentait pas non plus le poids du carton imposant au couvercle percé de trous qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Hermione ne ressentait plus qu'une immense détresse, un vide abyssal dans son âme. Toute sa haine et sa colère s'étaient envolées, mais elles avaient eu le temps de ruiner sa raison. Hermione ne pensait plus à rien que ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Elle en avait même oublié le but et les causes. Il l'avait détruite, transformée en une coquille vide. Son visage était lisse, un masque inhumain de neutralité où séchaient d'ultimes larmes. Dans ce salon dévasté, elle semblait une statue se dressant sur les ruines de la guerre. Il y eut un bruit dans le carton, qui la fit sortir de son inconsciente contemplation des restes de sa vie. Lentement, sans un bruit, elle traversa la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. S'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, elle posa ses mains des deux cotés du couvercle et d'un geste décidé, elle l'ouvrit. À des kilomètres de là, le gardien d'un zoo constatait la disparition d'un de ses pensionnaires.

_Je dirais c'est bien fait pour toi  
Je dirais ça t'apprendra  
Je dirais ça t'apprendra_

« Harry est jaloux, voilà tout » se dit Ron.  
Sa culpabilité et son remord disparaissaient alors que la bouteille devant lui se vidait. Harry était jaloux que ce fut lui, Ronald Weasley, que Hermione avait choisi. Lors de leur dernière année, ils avaient tous les deux essayé de séduire leur amie. Celle-ci avait accepté leurs avances, mais ne sortant avec aucun des deux. Pendant toute l'année, Ron avait vécu cela comme une guerre. Il avait usé de tus les moyens pour rabaisser Harry aux yeux de Hermione, mais jamais de manière directe. Quand il y repensait, il était fier de lui. Il avait aussi bien manœuvré qu'aurait pu le faire Drago Malefoy. Il avait insisté sur le fait que Harry n'était pas sur de sortir vivant de l'affrontement avec Vous-Savez-Qui, même en cas de victoire. Il avait aussi évoqué les nombreuses fans de Harry, en cachant soigneusement sa jalousie quant à cette situation. Oui il considérait Harry comme son meilleur ami, mais il tenait aussi à conquérir le cœur de Hermione. Il avait tout fait pour que son ami triomphe de Vous-Savez-Qui, et il avait été sincèrement soulagé que Harry soit encore vivant après. De toute façon, Hermione avait déjà fait son choix à cette époque, donc ce n'était plus un danger. Mais Ron était sur que Harry était jaloux. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faisait tout un plat de cette histoire. Fort de cette conviction, il commanda une nouvelle bouteille.

_Laisse tomber les filles  
Laisse tomber les filles  
Ça te jouera un mauvais tour_

La grêle froide cinglait son visage. Il avait hâtivement protégé ses lunettes avec un sort, mais la visibilité était réduite. Il se servait d'une boussole, celle-là même qui se trouvait dans le Nécessaire à balai que Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, juste avant la rentrée en troisième année à Poudlard. Au sein des éléments déchaînés, il avait du mal à garder son cap et la boussole lui était d'un précieux secours… tout comme l'avait été Hermione durant toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Il était en train de maudire Ron pour la énième fois, quand un grêlon plus gros et plus traître que les autres lui percuta le front, juste à coté de l'endroit où apparaissait sa cicatrice. Un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux et il du serrer son balai de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Dans un état de semi-inconscience, il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses yeux et le long de sa joue. Ses pensées commencèrent à se perdre lentement. Des flashes se succédèrent. Hermione qui riait aux blagues de Fred et Georges. Hermione en colère, qui gifla Drago. Hermione sérieuse penchée sur un livre plus gros qu'elle. Hermione angoissée, peu de temps avant qu'il ne parte combattre Voldemort. Hermione tendre, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de lui dire au revoir sur le quai de la gare, à la fin de leur quatrième année. Hermione hésitante, lui annonçant qu'elle sortait avec Ron. Cette image lui rappela soudain les sentiments qui l'avaient assaillis alors : jalousie, colère, mais aussi soulagement et contentement. Il aimait Hermione plus que n'importe qui et aurait voulu vivre sa vie avec la sienne. Mais il était soulagé de la voir heureuse et souriante, fut-ce dans les bras d'un autre. Et maintenant cet autre l'avait trahie.

_Laisse tomber les filles,  
Laisse tomber les filles  
Tu le paieras un de ces jours_

Hermione regardait le long serpent émerger de sa boite. Elle ne bougeait pas un cil, semblant avoir cessé de vivre. Le serpent se redressa lentement. C'était un magnifique représentant de son espèce, un Cobra Royal de plus de 3 mètres de long. Sa couleur vert sombre et ses écailles brillantes semblaient dégager une aura de fascination mortelle. Après s'être extirpé de sa boite le serpent redressa lentement la tête. Ces reptiles étaient presque aveugles, mais ils étaient par contre sensibles à la magie et à ceux qui la pratiquaient. Il sentait une âme violemment tourmentée, qui semblait lui lancer un appel qu'il ne comprenait pas. Hermione savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais comment le faire comprendre au serpent? Une pensée consciente émergea.  
« Si Harry était, il pourrait le lui dire. »  
L'évocation de Harry déclencha une brusque remontée des sentiments. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Lui seul l'avait comprise et soutenue. Il n'avait jamais joué avec ses sentiments. Et alors même que la menace de Voldemort planait sur sa tête, il s'inquiétait plus de son bien-être à elle que du sien. Elle avait longuement hésité entre Ron et lui ; mais Ron, par son appartenance à une famille de sang pur, représentait un moyen de s'ancrer dans ce monde où elle voulait se faire une place. Ron lui répétait aussi que Harry risquait de ne pas survivre à Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir déchirée par la mort d'un être qu'elle aurait choisi d'aimer. Mais maintenant, à la fin de tout, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le choix de la facilité. Une unique larme coula lentement le long de son visage resté impassible malgré ces introspections douloureuses. Alors le cobra se mit lentement en mouvement.

_On ne joue pas impunément  
Avec un cœur innocent  
Avec un cœur innocent_

Le bar allait bientôt fermer. C'est ce que venait de lui dire la barmaid. Il avait relevé la tête et l'avait dévisagée. Son œil maintenant habitué devinait aisément les le joli corps qui se cachait sous les vêtements de travail grossiers. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, la tempête fit éclater un carreau. Profitant du qu'elle allait s'en occuper, il se jeta à lui-même un sort de dégrisement. Ce sort atténuait considérablement les effets de l'alcool sur sa condition physique. Il pouvait marcher droit et parler sans gêne. Lorsque la tenancière revint vers lui, Ron avait l'air tout à fait sobre, et s'apprêtait à jouer la scène qui les avait toutes faites tomber dans ses bras, les unes après les autres. Car c'était ça le plus gros problème de Ron selon Harry. Il se servait de sa célébrité pour séduire toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait et qui lui plaisaient. Ron ne voyait pas où était le mal. Il aimait Hermione, vraiment. Toutes les autres filles n'étaient que des passades. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer ça quand elle avait tout découvert aujourd'hui. Mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Fuyant ses accès de rage, il était parti en transplanant. Demain elle serait sûrement calmée, peut-être même qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui en ce moment. Il lui achèterait un cadeau, comme ça elle sera contente et oubliera cette malencontreuse histoire. Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important, les jolies rondeurs de la jeune barmaid.

_Tu verras ce que je ressens  
Avant qu'il ne soit longtemps  
Avant qu'il ne soit longtemps_

Harry savait qu'il était bientôt arrivé. En ce moment même il survolait péniblement le petit village où Hermione habitait avec Ron. Elle avait choisi ce lieu retiré, exclusivement habité par des Moldus, pour éviter les tracas de la célébrité. Ils louaient depuis plusieurs mois, depuis la fin de leur scolarité, une grande maison datant de plusieurs siècles, dont elle avait réaménagé une bonne partie en bibliothèque et salle de travail. Il ne voyait pas encore la maison, la nuit et la tempête ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Il décida de descendre à ras le sol, pensant que les maisons le protégeraient du vent violent qui menaçait de le déstabiliser. Il avait mal partout, ses muscles étaient engourdis par le froid et tétanisés par la fatigue. Alors qu'il continuait à descendre, il contourna un vieux chêne. Un sinistre craquement se fit entendre. Tournant rapidement la tête, il vit foncer sur lui une grosse branche, portée par le vent. Ses réflexes fatigués ne lui permirent pas de l'éviter et il fut éjecté de son balai qui s'envola pour se faire disloquer dans la tempête. Harry chuta lourdement sur le sol et son bras gauche se déchira sur l'arête d'une ardoise arrachée de son toit. Il hurla de douleur. Essayant de se maîtriser, il se releva. L'os était à nu, tout son biceps était ouvert. Il eut un haut le cœur. Au milieu du vent, il prit son écharpe et s'aidant de ses dents, il l'enroula fermement autour de sa blessure. Il gémissait, mais les nombreux Doloris qu'il avait reçu l'avaient habitué à bien pire. Il devait continuer, pour elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Lorsque Ron et lui étaient en compétition pour le cœur de Hermione, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne souffre pas, même de la culpabilité pour avoir choisi l'un et pas l'autre. Connaissant Ron, il avait deviné que lui ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Harry s'était alors effacé, et avait masqué sa tristesse et ses regrets, pour que Hermione jamais ne regrette son choix. Par contre il avait été incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre et était resté seul à Square Grimmaud. Devant Hermione, il s'inventait des conquêtes sans lendemain, disant qu'il cherchait le Grand Amour et qu'il ne désespérait pas de le trouver. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans son cœur ? Il délirait, sous la pluie et le vent, marchant comme un zombie tombant 10 fois, se relevant aussitôt. Parfois un gémissement sortait de ses lèvres, un nom comme une prière :  
« Hermione »

_La chance abandonne  
Celui qui ne sait  
Que laisser des cœurs blessés_

Elle n'avait pas bougé un muscle. Dans son esprit, elle ressassait inlassablement les mots qu'elle avait jeté à Ron, avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille en transplanant, fuyant son courroux :  
« Sale serpent ! »  
Dans les ruines de son esprit Ron et le serpent ne faisaient plus qu'un. Pourtant le reptile ne pensait pas à mal. Il avait conscience que cette jeune humaine magicienne avait un problème. Mais lequel ? Elle paraissait à peine vivante. Il s'était approché d'elle, dans une lente reptation, et avait délicatement enroulé ses anneaux autour de son corps. Les cobras ne tuent pas par étouffement. Le poison instillé dans le corps de leur victime donne la mort rapidement. Pour un être humain, il suffit d'un quart d'heure environ. L'esprit détaché de Hermione savait cela. Sa raison si froide lui soufflait qu'il y avait une certaine ironie dans cette situation. Avoir vaincu le Serpent pour mourir par lui… Les sentiments de Hermione refirent surface une fois de plus. C'était Harry qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Mais elle, elle avait été incapable de reconnaître le serpent sous le masque de lion que Ron portait. Le vrai cœur de Lion, c'était Harry. Et dire qu'elle ne le voyait que maintenant, alors que tout s'achevait. Sa conscience revenait peu à peu, mais elle voulait toujours mourir. Elle l'avait tellement aimé, si passionnément, parce qu'elle ne savait pas aimer autrement, que de voir son vrai visage l'avait détruite. Son cœur était en miette, ses rêves de la poussière qui disparaissait. Elle n'était plus rien. Ses yeux clignèrent et elle tressaillit légèrement. Alerté, le cobra resserra un peu sa prise, mais il ne percevait toujours pas de danger. Hermione retrouvait ses sensations physiques, alors qu'elle pensait à Harry. Toutes ses plus grandes joies, elle les lui devait. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas pu lui dire adieu, avant de partir pour ce voyage. Elle fixa la tête du serpent, juste face à elle. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux. BLAM ! Un grand bruit, un éclair sombre, une légère brûlure sur sa gorge, un cri, une voix qu'elle connaissait :  
« Hermione ! Non ! »

_Tu n'auras personne  
Pour te consoler  
Tu ne l'auras pas volé_

Le cobra avait prit peur. Tout était tellement calme, puis ce bruit assourdissant… Alors il avait attaqué. C'était un réflexe propre à son espèce. En deux secondes il avait mordu la jeune fille et avait relâché son étreinte pour s'enfuir et se terrer dans un endroit sombre. Il entendait les cris et les pleurs du nouvel arrivant.  
Quand Harry était entré en claquant la porte contre le mur, il avait cru voir pendant un bref instant dans une image, tel un conte, Hermione si frêle prisonnière du Mal. C'est à peine si il avait remarqué le brusque mouvement du serpent, qui s'était caché sous une commode. Il avait crié le prénom de son amie, et après avoir été figé d'horreur, il s'était précipité vers elle.

_Laisse tomber les filles  
Laisse tomber les filles  
Un jour c'est toi qu'on laissera tomber_

Brenda… La jeune tenancière du bar s'appelait Brenda. Un nom fichtrement plus facile à retenir que Hermione, surtout vu son état d'ébriété. L'heure de fermeture était passée, mais ils continuaient de parler. Ron lui racontait que sans lui, Harry Potter n'aurait pas pu vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, qu'il avait combattu et vaincu des dizaines de Mangemorts et qu'il était trop modeste pour en faire étalage dans la presse. Brenda, de son coté, était impressionnée et rougissante de côtoyer ce héros plus jeune qu'elle, mais qui avait vécu tant de grandes aventures. Il était sûrement plus intéressant que son dernier amant en date. Elle frémit quand il lui prit la main et se sentit fondre lorsqu'il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Tout doucement, comme dans les films qu'elle avait vu, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent.

_Laisse tomber les filles  
Laisse tomber les filles  
Un jour c'est toi qui pleurera_

Harry se jeta sur Hermione qui avait levé un regard inexpressif sur lui. Le voyait-elle seulement ? Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il était totalement paniqué. Les deux traces rouges dans son cou signaient son arrêt de mort. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment la transporter ? Où la transporter ? Harry était perdu. Il lui parlait, doucement.  
« Hermione, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. Réveille-toi. Tu ne peux pas mourir, je ne veux pas… J'ai tellement besoin de toi tu sais… Allez, réveille-toi… Ne me laisse pas, reste avec moi… Tu sais, je t'aime Hermione… Je t'aime plus que tout. Reviens moi Hermione. Je t'aime… »  
Hermione entendait la voix de Harry, comme à travers un épais tissu. Que disait-il ? Il l'aimait ? Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle sorte du brouillard et qu'elle le voie. Le venin s'insinuait lentement dans ses muscles et lui obscurcissait les pensées. Elle se sentait mourir et en fut soulagée. Elle quitterait bientôt cette souffrance. Mais avant, elle devait dire quelque chose à Harry, il le fallait. C'était sa dernière pensée cohérente. Elle lutta pour ne pas perdre pied, pas encore. Elle rassemblait ses dernières lueurs de raison. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Soudain, la lumière perça et deux émeraudes brillèrent au-dessus d'elle. Il était là. Cette vision lui redonna des forces pour prononcer son ultime message à celui qui l'avait toujours soutenue.  
« Ha…Ha…rry… la… prochaine fois… c'est toi que… je choisirais. »

_Non pour te plaindre il n'y aura  
Personne d'autre que toi  
Personne d'autre que toi_

Mélange des chairs, fusion des corps, passion des cœurs… Sans se soucier de sa partenaire, Ron faisait l'amour pour lui. Il tirait de toutes ses conquêtes un plaisir animal, sauvage et provisoire. C'était sa drogue. Il avait soif de reconnaissance, ne se satisfaisant jamais de ce qu'il avait obtenu. Comment Hermione pouvait prétendre le garder pour elle seule ? Alors même qu'il soumettait Brenda à son désir, il eut une pensée pour sa petite amie, se disant que demain il arrangerait tout. Cette perspective décupla son ardeur à cette joute du plaisir, et il s'enfonça dans l'abîme de sa passion de la chair, sans savoir qu'à cause de son égoïsme, il venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait et son ami le plus cher…

_Alors tu te rappelleras  
Tout ce que je te dis là  
Tout ce que je te dis là_

Harry soutenait la tête de Hermione de son bras valide depuis plusieurs heures. Il la regardait. On aurait dit un enfant endormi, un ange échoué sur cette Terre maudite, mais qui avait retrouvé le chemin des Cieux.  
« Oui Hermione, le prochaine fois, on sera toi et moi ensemble. Je t'attendrais toute ma vie, et je sais que tu me reviendras. »  
Le soleil matinal perça alors les nuages, mêlant à la pluie ses rayons de lumières. Il semblait alors que le ciel versait des larmes de compassion pour le destin de ces deux êtres.


End file.
